star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Gear
Home > Equipment > Adventure Gear Beyond weapons and armor, there are some necessary items to the adventurer such as food, clothing, transportation, and medicines. Many of these items are described below. Item Descriptions * All-Temperature Cloak: This wrap around cloak protects the wearer from the elements and hostile conditions. An all-temperature cloak proveds a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saves made against severe weather like sandstorms, snowstorms, and rainstorms. * Aquata Breather: An aquata breather provides it’s wearer up to 2 hours of breathable air through it’s mouthpiece. This is typically used for underwater travel (hence the name) but it is useful in many different environments where someone wouldn’t or couldn’t breathe the atmosphere. Once spent, an Aquata Breather is useless. * Bacta Tank: This large, specialized tank is typically used to contain the healing agent Bacta (though it is as often these days to see it filled with Kolto, like the old republic era). A bacta tank and a supply of bacta is expensive, so such medical equipment is usually only found in hospitals, aboard capital starships, or in military bases. A patient who is immersed in this tank by a medical professional for at least 8 hours restores hit points and ability damage at a rate of 4x the standard number for a long rest. Additionally, it removes all diseases and poisons that are affecting the patient, and prevents any such effects from triggering while immersed. Filling a bacta tank is expensive, requiring 30,000 credits worth of the material to fill it to the top. A bacta tank can be used 100 times before the bacta within needs to be replaced. Bacta can be filtered and reused, but doing so causes the healing effect on hit points and ability damage to halve (x2 instead of x4) and can only be used 50 times before it becomes inert. * Backpack: This is a standard backpack that can carry a number of items. It’s weight is negligible, but it can store up to 4 bulk of items. If you’re carrying a backpack or stowing it instead of wearing it, it’s weight becomes light. * Bandolier: A bandolier is a sash that is covered in pouches. It can store up to 8 items of light bulk. * Bindercuffs: Manacles that are used to bind the wrists of a prisoner, preventing them from using their hands to hold objects bigger than negligible bulk. A bound creature can attempt to escape bindercuffs with a DC 30 escape artist check (DC 35 for mastercraft bindercuffs). They can also attempt a DC 26 strength check (28 for mastercrafter) to break the bindercuffs. Bindercuffs have hardness 10 and 10 hit points.Most bindercuffs have locks; add the cost of the lock you want to the cost of the manacles. Bindercuffs are sized small or medium sized characters. Bindercuffs for larger creatures require special crafting. * Breath Mask: A personal atmosphere device that allows its wearer to breathe for up to an hour before it’s filter and atmosphere cannister need to be replaced. A functional breath mask grants immunity to inhaled poisons and toxic atmospheres. A breath mask offers no protection from extreme temperatures or hard vacuum, however. A breathmask can be built into a suit of armor, doubling the cost of the breath mask installed (though the air cannisters remain the same price). Replacing an air cannister is a move equivalent action that requires a DC 10 engineering check. * Caltrops: Caltrops are tiny, four-pronged metal spikes crafted so that one prong always face up, no matter how they come to rest. You can scatter caltrops on the ground in the hope that your enemies step on them or are at least forced to slow down to avoid them. One bag of caltrops covers an area 5-feet square. Each time a creature moves into an area covered by caltrops (or spends a round fighting while standing in the area), it runs the risk of stepping on one. Make an attack roll for the caltrops (BAB +0 + ½ your level) against the creature. If the creature is wearing shoes or other footwear, it gets a +2 equipment bonus to their Defense Score. If the attack succeeds, the creature has stepped on a caltrop. The caltrop deals 1 point of damage, and the creature’s speed is reduced by half because it’s foot is wounded. This movement penalty lasts for 24 hours, until the creature is successfully treated with a DC 15 treat injury check, or until it receives at least 1 point of healing. A charging or running creature must immediately stop if it steps on a caltrop. Any creature moving at half speed or slower can pick its way through a bed of caltrops with no trouble. Caltrops may not work against unusual opponents. * Canteen, Condensing: This canteen stores enough water for a medium sized humanoid (or 2 small sized humanoids) for one day. Each day, it uses a condenser to refill with water collected from the atmosphere. In drier climates, this might prove to be impossible (GM discretion), though anywhere that a moisture vaporator might work these will work. They have a built in filtration system. * Chest/Footlocker: A chest or footlocker can hold up to 8 bulk worth of items. * Code Cylinder: A compact, encoded security device issued to many military, political, or corporate officials, a code cylinder accesses computer data via a droids scomp link or provides entry into restricted facilities. Each cylinder features the user’s personal security clearance data. High-ranking personnel may carry more than one cylinder, each with different access codes encrypted within them. Code cylinders are storage devices with a mental defense of 10. You can attempt to access a typical code cylinder with the proper computer interface via a computer use skill check. Code Cylinders treat anyone who attempts to access them for the first time with a hostile attitude, meaning that they gain +10 to their mental defense that time. Anyone who fails to change the attitude of a Code Cylinder by 5 or more will find that code cylinder’s self-destruct program activates and erases that code cylinder. * Comlink: Comlinks are portable communications devices ** Short Range comlinks are small, and have a range of 30 miles (or to low orbit) and they can be built into helmets or armor at no additional cost (or as part of a helmet package). ** Long Range comlinks have a range of 120 miles (or to high orbit) and it requires a backpack-sized comset. For double the cost, a long-range comlink can be miniaturized to wrist-sized units. ** Holographic Comlinks are miniaturized long range comlinks that include a miniature holoprojector built in as well. * Credit Chip: This small card with an electronic chip embedded in it allows a user to store information about their credit accounts with various banks around the galaxy. The card itself is sometimes free with enrollment with a banking institution. There are also pay cards, similar to real-world electronic currency. * Datacard: This flimsy object stores data, typically a single large program or important piece of information such as star charts, tourism guides, works of fiction, etc. * Datapad: This small, low-cost, handheld personal computer can serve as a notebook, dayplanner, calculator, sketch pad, or to play various games. In addition to performing basic computer functions, datapads can interface with and download information from larger computer networks. A basic Data Pad allows you to use the Use Computer skill to interface with another computer. A mastercraft version of the datapad gives you a +1 equipment bonus on Use Computer skill checks made to improve the attitude of a computer system and make requests of it. There are higher version mastercraft Datapads in existence, but they’re incredibly rare. A datapad has a mental defense of 15. * Electrobinoculars: Electrobinoculars allow you to see targets at a greater range. A character using electrobinoculars only takes a -1 penalty to perception checks per 20-feet of distance to the object viewed. This device also has radiation sensors and night vision mode, granting the wielder the ability to detect radiation within normal sight range as well as granting them lowlight vision while using them. * Energy Cell: This small battery provides power for devices, including certain types of weapons. An energy cell appears as a small, flat disk. An energy cell can be recharged with a power recharger. * Field Kit: '''Essentially a backpack filled with survival gear, the typical field kit contains two condensing canteens, a sunshield roll, a week’s worth of ration packs, two glow rods, two breath masks, 12 atmosphere cannisters, and an all-temperature cloak. This is just a bundle for sales purposes. * '''Fire Extinguisher: A fire extinguisher is typically used to put out a fire. When aimed at the base of a fire, it fills the area with a cloud of gases that quench the fire (unless it is fueled from somewhere else) in a 5-foot square. The cloud can be used to gain concealment, filling the area with hard to see through vapors. This affects your square and those immediately adjacent. It dissipates after 3 rounds, but a gentle breeze disperses it in 1 round. A fire extinguisher can be used 10 times before it is depleted. Using a fire extinguisher is a full-round action. * Fusion Lantern: This hand-held device sheds heat and light, illuminating a 30-foot area with bright light, and 30-feet of shadowy illumination beyond that. Characters that are holding or adjacent to the lantern gain a +5 equipment bonus on saves against cold-temperature related weather effects. * Glow Rod: This small tube projects a 40-foot long cone of illumination, and 40-feet of shadowy light beyond that. * Grappling Hook: This multipronged attachment attaches to the end of a rope, allowing someone using that rope to anchor it to something with a point to attach it to. In addition, the grappling hook can be thrown to attach. Make a ranged attack roll, with a 10-ft range increment. The DC for a place with many attachment points is 5, while one that is more difficult is 10, and one that is very difficult at 20. If you beat this DC with your attack roll, you anchor your rope. * Grappling Spike Launcher: Similar to the grappling hook, this device allows you to fire a grappling spike with a range increment of 50-feet. * Holoprojector (Personal): This hand-held or wrist mounted device allows you to view holographic displays, view incoming comlink transmissions, or other information in need of display. This device has a mental defense of 8 and can store about 1 hour worth of recorded data. * Holorecorder: This hand-held device enables you to record up to 24 hours of recorded materials. A Holorecorder can be attached to other objects as well. It can be set to trigger when certain parameters are met, such as when a creature passes within 10-feet or at certain times for certain durations. This device is often used by hunters and wardens to track game animals. * Holster: This is a pouch for holding a pistol. It attaches to your belt or bandolier, allowing you to store your weapon for ready access. * Jetpack: A jet pack is a propulsion system that a character can strap on, allowing flight over short distances. Arm and wrist controls are employed for maneuvering, allowing the hands to be free. Activating a jet pack is a swift action, and it uses a fuel cell that can be used for up to 10 rounds. These rounds need not be consecutive. While active, you gain a fly speed of 30-ft (good). This device uses your pilot skill, as if it were a vehicle. If you are carrying a medium load, your fly speed decreases to 20-ft (average). You cannot fly with a jet pack and a heavy load. You can change the fuel cell on a jet pack as a full-round action, and fuel cells each cost 100 credits. * Ladder: 10-ft: This is a 10-foot ladder that collapses down to 3-feet, allowing you to carry it. * Liquid Cable Dispenser: This device contains a sticky fluid that dries on contact with the air, producing strong fibers that can be used as a rope. This device can extrude up to 25-ft of rope before it is exhausted. It can be attached to a grappling spike launcher. The rope created from this has 2 hit points and can be burst with a DC 25 strength check. * Lock: The DC to open a lock with the Engineering skill depends on the lock’s quality: simple (DC 20, average (DC 25), good (DC 30), or superior (DC 40). * Macrobinoculars: These function similarly to Electrobinoculars, except that they cannot detect radiation and do not bestow low-light vision on those looking through them. * Medical Kit: A medical kit contains surgical implements and medicines necessary to treat a variety of ailments beyond what a medpac can do. A medical kit contains enough resources to be used three times before it is expended. A mastercraft medical kit grants the user an equipment bonus on Treat Injury skill checks equal to the level of its mastercrafting. * Night Vision Goggles: Night vision goggles grant you low-light vision. These only function in shadowy light or darker. If you wear these in bright light, you become dazzled until you can take a short rest (10 minutes). * Pocket Scrambler: This simple add on device allows you to use any normal communications device (such as comlink) without fear of someone easily reading your message. This device encodes any outgoing messages so that it can only be read by a communications device equipped with a linked pocket scrambler, or who has the correct access key. Anyone who intercepts the scrambled message must make a DC 30 use computer check to decipher it. * Portable Computer: Compact and light enough to be carried in an attache case or backpack but powerful enough to run fairly complex programs, portable computers are the information technology of choice for anyone who needs access to a lot of data while on the go. As such, they are particularly popular with traveling business executives, military commanders, and slicers. A portable computer has a mental defense of 20. * Portable Generator: A scaled down fusion reactor, this device can be used to provide continuous power for heavy weapons, vehicles, structures, and machinery. It can power anything up to a gargantuan vehicle or structure indefinitely, a colossal vehicle or structure for 1 day, or anything larger for 1 hour. After that, it is disable and must be repaired. When a portable generator is destroyed while in use, the core overloads and the device explodes in a 20-ft sphere. Everyone in the area must make a reflex save (DC 15) or take 8d6 damage. Those who succeed take only half damage. * Pouch, Belt: A belt pouch can hold up to 1 bulk worth of items. * Power Pack: A power pack is a small battery that can come in various shapes and sizes, but is usually fitted into the butt of a blaster weapon to provide it power. * Power Recharger: This device can be used to recharge a power pack or energy cell. Charging takes 4 hours, and only one power pack or energy cell can be recharged at a time. A power recharger can recharge 100 power packs and/or energy cells on its own, but it can be hooked up to a portable generator or to a ships power supply. * Ram, Portable: This iron or steel beam gives you a +2 circumstance bonus on strength checks made to break open a door and allows a second person to help, automatically increasing your bonus by +2. * Ration Pack: This pack contains enough nourishment to give a single character enough food to go on for one day. It is not considered the most palatable food, but it is enough to sustain you. * Recording Rod: This device allows you to record up to 24-hours of audio material. It functions similar to a holorecorder, except it only detects sounds. * Rope, ArachSilk: This 50-ft rope is made of ArachSilk, a very strong synthetic material. It has 4 hit points and can be burst with a DC 30 strength check. * Scope, Targeting: A scope attaches to a rifle, allowing a character to double all range increments with a rifle they’re using beyond the first increment. * Scope, Nightvision: This device functions like a targeting scope, except that it also grants the user low-light vision. * Sensor Pack: A Sensor Pack grants you a +2 circumstance bonus on Perception skill checks made to notice a creature’s presence, as well as detecting radiation, temperature, approaching weather patterns, and ships using active sensors with 20-miles. * Security Kit: This kit contains enough materials to allow someone to bypass a lock, trap, or other device. Mastercraft versions of this device grant an equipment bonus on Engineering skill checks made to disable a device equal to their mastercraft level. * Solar Power Generator: This device folds up, allowing it to be stored easier. When unfolded, it can be used as a power generator. So long as there is sunlight, it can be used to power a Power Recharger or to repower a droid. * Tent, All-Temperature: This tent is reinforced to stand up against anything but the strongest winds, and provides shelter from temperatures as low as -40 and as high as 140. All-temperature tents come in three sizes. The standard is small sized, and can house a single medium creature and can be set up in 10 minutes. For double the price you can purchase medium-sized tent that houses two medium creatures and can be set up in 15 minutes. For four times the price of a small tent, you can buy a large-tent that houses up to four medium creatues and can be set up in 40 minutes. For size purposes, two small characters utilize the same space as one medium. * Tool Kit: A tool kit is what you need to craft a particular kind of item. It contains all the tools necessary to craft or repair an item. * Utility Belt: A Utility Belt has several pouches containing a three day supply of rations, a medpac, a tool kit, a spare power pack, a spare energy cell, a glow rod, a short-range comlink, a liquid cable dispenser with a small grappling hook, and a few additional pouches that can hold up to 2 additional light bulk items. * Vox Box: A Vox Box is a translation device. It can be used to translate any single language you speak into another language. The voice it produces is monotone. Wookiees and Gamorreans often carry these devices. Most Vox Boxes translate one of their two lanagues into basic, but they can be programed to learn any two languages.